


At night, only I can hear you beg

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Dreamwalker Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel had long ago condemned himself only to be able to watch Sam Winchester, but never to hold him. The younger of the two hunters was too wary of others these days, even to his own brother. Castiel knew when he saw a soul about to break apart. The weight Sam was carrying on his shoulders had become too heavy, even for him. Thankfully, Castiel was still a seraph. He was still powerful, and he would help Sam carry the weight in his own way.





	At night, only I can hear you beg

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> todays' fic was picked by Imoshen. It's for the Kink Bingo Square "Dirty Talk"
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Castiel had watched over the Winchester brothers since he pulled Dean’s wrecked soul from Hell. He had been told that Dean was the important one of the brothers, and that the younger one only served his purpose as Lucifer’s vessel and was too sullied to be redeemed. The seraph had believed his orders and what his superiors had told him, but that was until he met Sam Winchester for the first time.  
  
Uriel had been standing next to him, and so Castiel had to follow his orders, but the second he addressed Sam Winchester for the first time, he saw a light die in those beautiful eyes. Maybe Castiel was at fault for Sam Winchester turning away more and more from his family. Yet, the young man couldn’t know that his steps had been foretold since he was born. More so since he followed his brother back on the road to hunt down their father.  
  
Now, with every passing day, Castiel could see the light vanish from Sam’s eyes more and more, and a dangerous darkness was creeping into them. That Dean was keeping Sam at arm’s length and made no secret of the fact that he wasn’t trusting Sam anymore wasn’t helping either. It was the reason Castiel wasn't surprised to see the darkness in Sam’s soul grow with every passing day and its light dimmed down with every gulp of demon blood the boy took. Sam thought of himself as alone and did what he had to do to survive in this world that wanted nothing else but to break him.  
  
Castiel wanted and tried to help, but Heaven’s always-watchful eyes were constantly on the brothers. More on Dean because he was essential to Heaven where Sam was vital to Hell, but Castiel hoped he wouldn’t have to wait much longer for an opportunity to help.  
  
He couldn’t approach the young hunter in person, or Heaven would know about it, Dean would be furious and endanger their overall mission and Sam would either push him away or do something else to keep Castiel at bay.  
  
He had to wait until Sam fell asleep in his motel room. The brother had decided in a heated argument that they would sleep in separate rooms, and while Sam had only stared down at his brother with cold eyes, Dean had stormed off to the next bar.  
  
When Sam was finally asleep, Cas waited an extra hour before he slipped into the young hunter’s dream.  
  
Something felt off when the second Castiel came to be in Sam’s mindscape. Looking around, it looked like any motel room the brothers used every couple of days, but even in Sam’s dream Castiel felt a strange cold, but the place looked… desolate to the seraph.  
  
“And here I thought I would be left alone for a moment. No, here saunters in the next angel into my dream or did you choose to wear someone else’s face this time? If the answer is yes, I have to say you picked the wrong one.”  
  
Tensing at being caught, Castiel turned around and looked at Sam who was sitting with his legs crossed under him and a book in his lap on the bed. He wasn’t looking at Castiel but at the book in front of him.  
  
“Who are you talking to, Sam?” Castiel had no idea what Sam was referring to, or to whom.  
  
With an annoyed face, Sam looked up. “Listen man; you have been pestering me for the last couple of nights. It won’t help you to get me to say yes when I’m sleep deprived. Just leave me alone for a couple of days, and you won’t have to pick my insides up again because someone managed to take me out from exhaustion. I still think it’s your fault I got shot, and I see no reason to be thankful that you patched me up.”  
  
Every alarm in Castiel’s grace went off. Lucifer had been stalking Sam’s dreams, and none of them had noticed. Not unusual on one hand; Lucifer may be the Devil, but he was still a powerful archangel. That Lucifer was stalking Sam in his dreams was helpful for Castiel at the moment.  
  
“I’m not Lucifer, Sam Winchester. You are asleep, yes, but I’m not the Devil.”  
  
Sam scoffed at Castiel’s words and went back reading his book. “Yeah, sure. Like I have any reason to make up a dream-Castiel, and I think it’s laughable that he would use the same trick as you to enter my dreams. I’m rather sick of angels marching into my dreams like they own the place. It’s my head, but I get that all of you don’t care what we mud-monkeys think of you. Consent my ass…”  
  
Sam’s last words were nothing but an angry murmur, but they hit Castiel deep into his grace. He always thought about himself as a good angel, someone who valued what God gave them, but with what he was doing now he was violating one of the most critical rules his Father had bestowed to humanity. The gift of consent to interact with Heaven’s Children. Upon entering Sam’s dream without the hunter’s explicit permission, he had broken this rule.  
  
“I’m sorry to disturb you during your rest, Sam. I will go now and make sure you will be undisturbed for the rest of the night.”  
  
Castiel was about to turn around and leave when he felt a pull on his grace and the dream around him hardened. Astonished, he looked around himself. He was trapped in Sam’s nightmare now.  
  
Turning around, Castiel met Sam’s curious eyes.  
  
“You are not Lucifer.” It wasn’t a question, but Castiel answered it nevertheless. “No, I’m not the Fallen One.” Now Sam frowned at him. “Who are you then? Just a part of my dream?” It startled Castiel that Sam rather thought of him as part of his dream that he would enter Sam’s mind. “What if I tell you I’m really who I look like?” Sam scoffed again and pushed his book aside as he stretched his long body out on the bed. He was only wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. “I would call you a liar because I know for sure that the Castiel I know would rather see me go insane over the Devil visiting my dreams every night than come here out of the good of his heart. He detests me and the ground I walk on. Makes it only even weirder to see his face in my dreams. Still, it’s a diversion from the usual crap of getting me to say yes.”  
  
Again, Sam’s words cut deep into Castiel’s grace, but he turned around and walked closer to the bed before he sat down on the covers with enough distance between himself and Sam.  
  
“Is that what Lucifer is attempting to get from you? Saying yes in your dreams?”  
  
Sam shrugged. “That and where I am. Not that it matters to him if he knows where I am. He still can patch me up from a distance. Disturbing enough, even for me.” Castiel had to know what Sam meant. “What happened that Lucifer had to patch you up, as you say it?” Sam merely shrugged. “Wasn’t careful enough and some hunters who thought I’m responsible for the end of the world gave me some more holes to breathe through. I woke up later, completely healed and the hunters were gone. A week later they were found dead, slaughtered and ripped to pieces.” This was even more dangerous than Castiel had anticipated. Lucifer was earnest in gaining Sam’s trust, but Sam seemed to be still resisting the Devil.  
  
“And you think it was the Devil? The one who killed the hunters. Maybe it was your brother.”  
  
Now Sam started to laugh, and it was the first time that Castiel heard the young man laugh in open amusement.  
  
“Even if I had told Dean about what happened, he’d rather called me insane and locked me away or put a bullet through my head just to test it. Dean doesn’t trust me and only keeps me around to keep an eye on me. He doesn’t care for me anymore, and maybe it’s for the better. Makes certain things easier.”  
  
Now it was Castiel’s turn to shake his head. “Dean cares deeply for you. He just… can’t always healthily express his feelings.”  
  
Sam shrugged with his broad shoulders and moved closer to Castiel. “I know my brother before he went to Hell and after he came back. He blames me for everything that’s happening, and I can’t argue against it. I don’t care enough anymore to argue with him. I do my thing; he does his. End of the story.”  
  
Now Sam was so close, that he pulled Castiel into a tight hug and hide his face against Castiel’s throat. Tensing, Castiel had no idea what he was supposed to do in such a situation.  
  
“What are you doing, Sam?” Sam’s answer was a deep sound. “This is my dream, and you are the first nice thing I’ve made up in weeks. I’m going to hold you for a bit. No one holds me anymore these days.”  
  
This was so full of surprises that Castiel didn’t resist the urge that ran through his grace like flowing water and closed his arms around Sam.  
  
“I care for you.” Sam’s humorless chuckle was like another stab into Castiel’s grace, but he didn’t care. He buried his hand in Sam’s long hair and pulled until Sam looked up at him. “I _do_ care for you, Sam Winchester. You don’t deserve what’s happening to you. Allow me to hold you tonight until it’s time to wake up again.”  
  
Curiosity sparked in Sam’s eyes, but he didn’t pull away from Castiel’s firm grip. Maybe because he still thought of this as a dream and some things were more comfortable to accept in a dream than in the outer world. “And what do you want to do to me when I allow you to hold me?”  
  
Instead of a verbal answer, Castiel let his grace wrap itself around Sam’s soul, and Sam shuddered hard at the unknown touch. “This a dream Sam, your dream. I can do anything you want me to.” Castiel strengthened his argument by squeezing Sam’s soul once more with his grace.  
  
“Keep doing this and… keep talking.”    
  
Castiel let his grace rake over Sam’s soul like he had nails and Sam groaned in his arms. “What do you want me to talk about, Sam?” Sam pawed at Castiel’s trench coat as his eyes rolled back in his head as Castiel raked his grace down Sam’s soul.  
  
“Don’t care, the weather, puppies, what you want to do to me… just keep talking.” Sam’s voice was a moan when Castiel raked his soul again with his grace, and it ignited an unknown heat within Castiel.  
  
Following this unknown heat, Castiel let go of Sam’s hair and pushed the young hunter back onto the covers. Sam looked up at him with curiosity that turned into desire when Castiel allowed his grace to surround Sam’s soul.  
  
Sam’s back bowed off the bed, and to see and hear Sam engulf the pleasure Castiel offered him caused a desire of his own he hadn’t known until this moment. “So beautiful, Sam. This is your dream, and you can have everything you want in it, and you shall have it.”  
  
Without waiting for Sam’s response, Castiel lifted Sam’s head by the chin and closed his teeth around sensitive skin of his throat while he moved his other hand under Sam’s white t-shirt. Pulling back with a final lick over the warm skin he closed his long fingers around Sam’s nipple before he pinched the sensitive nub.  
  
“You can enjoy the most wicked kind of pleasure in your dream and allow me to hold you, or you want something… entirely different.” Castiel followed the heated impulse of his grace and pressed his lips to Sam’s while he felt his grace lit up around Sam’s soul as if his grace was trying to banish the dark markings on the hunter.  
  
The pleasure Castiel could feel within his grace and from Sam made him feel drunk as the memories from his vessel helped him to explain what he felt. “You will be the most beautiful of all, the one with the brightest soul and the most powerful light. Hell will shiver in your presence while Heaven will worship the ground you walk on.”  
  
Feverish eyes met Castiel’s, and when Sam pulled him lower until their lips could meet again, Castiel didn’t resist.  
  
Suddenly, the dream around them started to waver and for a split second Castiel feared that Lucifer was about to return before he found himself forced out of Sam’s dream and shoved back into his vessel.  
  
Snarling he jumped up looking around himself for the one responsible for interrupting his dream-walking. Before the Seraph could do anything, he heard Dean’s voice followed by a loud banging sound. The speech that followed was more a snarl, and it took Castiel a moment to understand that it had been Dean who had woken up Sam.  
  
Growling, Castiel left his hiding spot somewhere in the motel and appeared next to Sam in the hunter’s motel room. Both hunters looked at him but decided against asking him any question, but Castiel felt Sam’s eyes linger on him for a moment too long.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
